


Caught Up In You

by jessie13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie13/pseuds/jessie13
Summary: Dean has a little fun with his girlfriend
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Caught Up In You

“Dean…” Kylie moaned as he kissed her neck and trailed a hand up her side to her breasts. Tracing over her nipple with his thumb. He smirked as he continued to kiss and gently suck on her neck.

He paused long enough to pull her tank top over her head and discard it in the floorboard of his ’67 Impala before capturing her lips with his.

Kylie could feel his erection pressing against her thigh and she was eager to have him inside of her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Dean quickly flipping her over, so he was on top of her and she was laying flat on her back, she let out a startled yelp.

He grinned down at her, “You’re all mine now.” He pinned her wrists above her head before dropping his head down, taking her nipple into his mouth and firmly sucking through the fabric of her black lace bra.

Kylie moaned again, arching her back, begging for more contact.

“My aren’t we eager tonight.” He slowly caressed his way down her stomach, making quick work of her belt and button on her pants before sliding his hand under the fabric of her jeans. He gently rubbed her clit thought her panties, feeling the wetness that was already there. He raised up grabbing the waistband of her jeans and panties, sliding them down her legs before tossing them to the floorboard with her shirt.

Kylie laid across his backseat, fully naked. Dean stared at her for a brief second before leaning down and softly kissing her this time. “You’re so beautiful” He whispered as his fingers started exploring her once again.

She bit her lip as she felt him slip two fingers inside. He started slow at first, building up until he had a steady rhythm.

“Please.” She begged.

“Please what?” Dean teased as he started kissing her neck down to her breast and across her stomach until he was resting between her legs. He continued working her with his fingers as he flicked his tongue across her clit.

Kylie draped her leg over his shoulder as she tangled her hand in his hair, her cries of pleasure encouraging him to continue. He continued until she was almost to the point of climax and pulled away. She whimpered at the loss of contact. He sat down in the seat pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He tangled his hands into her long blonde hair, pulling her to him as he captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled back, his green eyes meeting hers before he slid into her, both of them letting out moans of pleasure at the sensation.

Kylie began rocking her hips back and forth, setting a steady rhythm. Dean put his hands on her hips to encourage her movement. Kylie put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself and provide some leverage. He leaned his head back against the seat and enjoyed the show.

As Kylie neared her orgasm, she leaned her head back, lips slightly parted as she moaned from the pleasure she was feeling. Dean was the only man that had ever made her feel this good. He was the only one that had ever taken the time to show her how a man was supposed to treat a woman in the bedroom, or wherever for that matter.

“Dean.” She cried out as her orgasm hit and she gripped his shoulders tight, her nails digging in leaving small indentions like crescent moons.

Dean pulled her close to him as he thrust into her one last time before he climaxed, spilling himself inside of her.

He softly kissed her again before pulling her onto him with her head resting on his chest. He kissed her forehead as she listened to the sound of his heart beating strong in his chest.

“I love you.” He said, still trying to get his breathing under control as he softly stroked her hair.

“I love you more.” She sleepily smiled against his chest.


End file.
